Wolf Child
by MsVampireGoth
Summary: "I may not know karate... but I know pain and I'm not afraid to inflict it" - She wasn't a child, citizen, helpless girl. No, She was something else entirely. : Please tell me what you thing e.g. writing style, plot. - Rated K for now
1. The helpless

"I may not know karate... but I know pain and I'm not afraid to inflict it"

* * *

She wasn't a small, lost, child or any civilian that they should have helped... no she was something else entirely.  
The Captain had rushed in, with the man of Iron beside him, seeing her 'trapped' they rushed to help. The others where trying to keep that... 'thing' away from the two while they got the girl. Tony had lifted the rubble while Steve had picked her up. If only they hadn't got stuck inside that building then she wouldn't have opened her eyes... creating the mess they are in now. Captain held her tightly, protecting her from the falling rubble, he had called her from her sleep to see if she was ok. Then he had looked at her eyes, the right a pure green that you could drown in, while the other was a wolf's yellow. She had smiled slightly, rising and biting him in the shoulder, while he did nothing, Iron Man had noticed. But he was too late as she rose up, growling at the thing that had attacked the town. The thing spotted her and froze, the other stopped to look. The girl growled motioning them to move out of her way, and they did, slightly horrid my the sight of her blooded mouth. Then suddenly she changed into a giant wolf.

And the fight began.

She had won, they had won but now they were stuck in the wrong situation. The girl carefully stepped over the broken bones of the crumbled building, the shatter glass of loss full shadows, the upward dirt fingers. The gave yard of things was filled with the heavy breathing of the team and girl. She had looked at the women to her right, Black Widow had tensed ready for a fight. That was when the girl spoke, "I may not know karate... but I know pain and I'm not afraid to inflict it". Widow's blood had run cold but before she, nor any of them, could reply the child turned and fled.


	2. The Smile

"I'm the Wolf that fell in love with the Spider"

* * *

They hadn't seen her since the incident... but she had left her mark. It had been a week after before the bite mark on Steve had gone, a few more before Tony stopped his research, a mouth in till SHEILD stopped being paranoid and curious. But Natasha had a completely different problem, this girl was the first to make her scared... to make her heart race. And soon after, for a different reason.

It had been a month and a few weeks after the incident, Natasha had been getting 'pedestrian' supplies for the Stark Tower, A.K.A the 'Avenger tower', when she had seen the girl. Natasha was walking down when a hooded figure had 'bumped into her' as the person had said "sorry" something hinted at the back of Natasha's mind to make her turn to look at said figure, that's when she had made eye contact with green and yellow eyes. The girl growled softly, as if playing, smiled and then turned. Natasha quickly registered what had happened enough to get out of her state of shock and move after the girl. Once out of her daze like state did she see the girl turn off the road, running she followed, as they got away from the busy street did Natasha shout out. The girl had stopped and turned. A smile could be seen. Natasha didn't like that smile. They stand still, waiting, wanting. Slowly, Widow stepped forward, the girl stepped back. Widow stopped, the girl stopped. "I haven't called backup... there's no need to be afraid" Natasha calmly stated, "I know" The girl replied, "Listen I hear nothing, **We're **all alone" she smirks. Widow steps back, frighten, wondering why she followed. "I just want to talk..." Widow replied, staying. The girl pulls the hood down and jumps up on a bin, sitting, "Talk" She slurs her words as if they are new to her, saying more to herself than the other "I haven't done that since childhood". Natasha steps forward a bit, relaxing slightly, "Who are you?". The Girl dose not reply. Natasha tries another, "Why did-" The other growls. Natasha breath catches, she steps forward letting a low breath out, "Careful" The girl replies. Natasha thinks its to do with her approaching but then she sees some rumble on the ground, Natasha steps over. As she looks up she is meted with Mix-matched eyes and can't look away. "Why?" This is the girls question, her eyes filled with confusion, "Why?" Natasha repeats in a breath. The other blinks and the confusion is gone. She smiles jumping down, not breathing eye contact, "You wanted to know who I am?". Natasha only just manages to nod, losing herself some more in the pools of green and yellow. Leaning forward the girl whispers, making Natasha shiver by the other's breath touch, "I'm the big bad wolf..." Stepping a ways she smiles, almost sadly, "I'm the Wolf that fell in love with the Spider".

Then the girl is gone.

Natasha jumps slightly as if suddenly released from a spell. Wondering if this 'Big Bad Wolf' is as scary as she first seemed to be. And if these dark feeling have turned into something more... light.

Natasha started to like that smile...


End file.
